4 Red Eyes
by thenerdyworm
Summary: A new girl starts at M'gann and Conner's school and strange things start to happen. Updates will be sporadict because I'm working on Teen Justice. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Megan smiled as she walked into the school yard, another day with Conner and her school friends. She didn't notice the girl in front of the school. Conner did though. She was a slim, short girl, with purplish hair. She pulled a black hoodie over her head, obscuring her face from view. She was very pale. She had midnight blue skinny jeans on with a black hoodie. She had violet converse. There was a thick book in her hands and a leather bag slung over her shoulder.

He didn't recognize her, was she new? He grabbed Megan's arm.

"Have you seen that girl before?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"It's just, she seems different…"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The girl pulled her hood higher, why had she chosen Happy Harbor of all places? There had been Gotham, Metropolis, and Star City. Oh right, there were big-time super heroes, and villains in all of those cities, Happy Harbor was a non-important, non-super person inhabited place, she could be normal before…

She turned; a Caucasian couple was watching her, a tall black-haired boy with blue eyes in a black tee-shirt and jeans. The girl had red hair and green eyes and wore a skirt, blouse, and shrug.

BRRR went the bell, the girl walked through the doors.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Class this is Raven Roth, she's a new student here."

"Hello."

"Ms. Roth, you can sit in front of Megan Morse, Megan, put your hand up."

Raven walked over to her seat. Class began.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,..,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Where is the gem?"

"She is in Happy Harbor. Lord."

"She is right where we need her, keep up your good work and you shall get your reward."

The ground rumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys,_

_Umm, since Season 2 of Young Justice came out, I have to let you know some stuff. This takes place in the September of the year Auld Acquaintance ends at. Robin was never a part of the titans. Just so you know, Einsteinium is a real chemical, I just don't know anything about it. _

_The Teen Titans are a team consisting of Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Beast Boy (YJ version does not exist), Cyborg (leader of the titans), Starfire (Kory Anders),Tempest (Garth, Aquaman let him), and Jinx (was always good). Former Members: Terra (betrayed titans to Deathstroke Slade and disappears.), Raven (knowing her destiny was coming soon, she left to keep her friends safe.)_

_Young Justice: Robin (Dick Grayson), Kid Flash (Wally West), Aqualad (the leader), Aquagirl (Tulu, joins part way through), Artemis (Wally's spitfire!), Super Boy (SMASH! I hate monkeys.), Miss Martian (Her physic powers are growing…), Batgirl (Gotham's newest vigilante needs some out of town experience), Zattana (Humph, Rob seems to like red heads. Is this the end of Chalant with two hot red heads around?), Rocket (Can't Aqualad move on from Tula)_

_Bumblebee (Karen) has met Atom, and she is ready to 'Hero Up' (YJ version)_

_Donna's looking for someone to take her place as Wonder Girl so she can go home to the Amazon homeland and Cassie Sandsmark, Wonder Woman's biggest fan, looks like she might have what it takes. _

_Couples: Spitfire, BB/Rae, Chalant, RobStar, Dick/Babs (Can't this boy make up his mind!), Rocket/ Aqualad, Aqualad/ Tula, Garth/Tula, Rob/ Rae, Cyborg/ Bumblebee, Karen/Mal, BB/Terra, SuperMartian, Star/Super Boy, Super Boy/Wonder Girl, Conner/Cassie, KF/Jinx, Slight Terra/ Rob, Slight Terra/ Everyone, Slight Rae/ Conner._

_Summary: Raven has left the titans and moved to Happy Harbour in hopes of a quiet life before the end, but with reports of the Titans wanting her back, a Junior Justice League, and sightings of an old enemy, life is far from great. Meanwhile at school she deals with two cheerleaders who won't leave her alone and a crush on the resident strong, silent and angry. Young Justice deals with new members that make things awkward for Robin. Teen Titans are looking for Raven, and meet the team. AND someone is back in town. _

**Rae Reasons**

_10 days ago_

Raven sat up in bed, her head pounding, she had just had the nightmare she'd been dreading for years. Oh god, it was too dangerous for her to stay with the titans, but she couldn't leave right now. One day, Raven promised herself, one last day with the titans. She pulled herself up, put her clothes on and went downstairs.

Beast Boy and Tempest were arguing about the TV, Starfire and Jinx were looking at fashion magazines, Cyborg was making eggs, and Wonder Girl was writing a letter home; Just your typical titans' morning. Raven walked to the sofa and sat down.

"But Man Tracker is on… Oh, hi Raven, can you tell Tempest that we should watch Man Tracker instead of Shark Week."

"Good morning Beast Boy"

"Shark week is under water and has animals, why don't you want to watch it Beast Boy?" Tempest asked.

Raven tuned out their arguing, she knew how this argument would end.

"Oh look, Avengers is on!"

"Cool!"

The rest of breakfast went on uneventfully, well for the titans. Just as the titans were about to go their separate ways for the day, the alarm went off.

"Titans, break in at the chemical refinery, let's go y'all." Cyborg called.

Raven sighed and put her hood up. She, Starfire, and Wonder Girl flew ahead. When they arrived at the refinery, they saw the intruders, a whole lot of Deathstroke's robots.

"I'll radio Cyborg, you guys go on ahead, don't attack yet though." Wonder Girl said.

"All right," Raven replied.

Raven and Starfire quietly snuck in through a window and watched as the robots looked for something, Wonder Girl showed up 5 minutes later and told them what Cyborg had said.

"He said to figure out what the bots are looking for, and if they get, take it back, he sent Beast Boy ahead, the rest of the titans will be here in five minutes."

"I think I know what the robots want. I believe the robots want the glowing red chemical." Starfire said.

"How do you know that?" Raven replied.

"Because they are taking the chemical out of the warehouse."

"WHAT?"

The three girls flew into action, and started fighting. As they were fighting Beast Boy showed up and joined in. Soon after him, the rest of the Titans showed up.

"Try and lead them away from the refinery, we don't need any explosions happening today." Cyborg called.

Ten minutes later the titans were victorious, the robots were thoroughly thrashed and the red chemical, which Cyborg labeled as Einsteinium, a rare radio-active chemical. Beast Boy swore the robots were getting stupider.

"Well, it's free time everyone, anyone who wants to go back to the tower can come back with me.

"I'm going to help Wonder Woman today. See you guys tonight." Wonder Girl said as she flew off.

"Jinx and I are journeying to the mall of shopping today." Starfire squealed.

"Yup, that's right; I'm going to show Star Bluenotes and Aeropostale." Jinx added as Starfire started to drag her towards the city.

"Well, I'm going to Atlantis for the weekend, I'm going to see Tula." Tempest said with a dreamy look on his face.

"I'll head home," Raven said "I've got something I have to do."

AT TITANS TOWER

Raven finished packing her things in an enchanted bag with infinite space. She hoisted the bag over her shoulder and glanced at the now empty room, and placed the note on the bed. Carefully she closed the door and walked downstairs.

"Going Out!" she called.

"Kay, see ya." Cyborg replied. She quickly ran through the door and took flight.

"Goodbye." She whispered and flew away.

"Master, the bird has left the nest."

"Very, good, track her, when I rise you will be rewarded."

Somewhere in the American North West there was a small earthquake.


End file.
